Destery Moore and Davhie Vanity at Hogwarts?
by Summerflowers26
Summary: Bell and Luna thought their 6th year at Hogwarts was going to be normal, filled with pranks and mischif, but what happenes when Destery Moore and Davhie Vanity become their new best friends?
1. Chapter 1

A story I'm Cowriting with my friend, she is writing it from Luna's Pov. Destery Moore is from youtube (Desandnate) and Davhie Vanity is from the band Blood on the Dance Floor.

Bell's Pov

Part 1 New Best Friends

Cheers to another year of pranks and mischief at Hogwarts. I don't know why, but as I sat next to my sister/best friend Luna, I had a feeling that this year was going to be the best one yet.

I tucked my recently dyed blue hair behind my ear to avoid it getting caught in my nose piercing. I looked over at Luna with a smirk as we sat in the great hall at the Slytherin table. We were both rebelling against wearing the school robe that everyone else was wearing.

I was wearing a punky black short skirt with ruffles and a low cut black tang top. I had at least fifteen metal bracelets on each arm that clanged against each other every time I moved, making a loud and annoying sound. Completely against the dress code, but that was the point. I looked like a punk rocker/stripper. I have to say, I loved the looks we got from all the other students.

"Oh my goodness, can't they start already? I'm starving like a lost penguin in a blizzard!" Luna said randomly as she accidentally threw her fork backwards, almost hitting a second year Hufflepuff.

"I know!" I agreed as I angrily threw my napkin at the kid across from me. "I'm like a dying shoe on the freeway!"

We both burst out laughing at our random rants, everyone around us staring at us as if we were from another planet.

The dinner was going to start soon, but we had to sit and watch as the singing hat chose which house each first year would be in. I looked up at the teachers, wondering just which prank we would pull on which teacher. We always made sure to hit each teacher at least once a year, but Snape we hit at least three times a month.

"Wow, he really hates us." I said as I poked Luna and pointed to Snape. We laughed as Snape glared at us from across the room, almost as if threatening us with his ugly face.

I sighed as I watched Professor McGonagall carry the hat over to the stool on the stage in front of the teachers table. I remember when I was sitting up in that chair in front of the whole school; worried I was going to be separated from Luna. But no, instead we were both placed in Slytherin, the house of the mischievous.

The hat sang his silly song, a different one from last year and all the years before. Then it slowly went through each and every first year. I clapped as it chose every new Slytherin, but I was still bored out of my mind. Why couldn't we do this after the meal?

"Moore, Destery."

I watched as this emo guy my age walked onto stage, flipping his hair and facing the crowd of students with a mischievous grin on his face. He sat down on the stool, almost falling off since it was meant for a first years butt.

"Look at the new hotties!" Luna whispered in my ear. I never got the chance to reply.

The hat was set on his fluffy hair, and he began to go cross-eyed as he tried to look up at it. As it took a minute to decide, I observed this interesting newbie. He wasn't a first year, but a transfer student from another magic school. For some reason, I was instantly interested in him, he had something that all the other boring students didn't have.

"Slytherin!" The hat called, and I clapped with a grin on my face as I watched him sit at the end of our table. This was really going to be a different year.

"Vanity, Davhie."

I was still observing him as they called up the other new student, another older transfer student who had a similar punk look as the first boy. I looked over to see Luna drooling over him, but otherwise I didn't pay any attention to him. I observed the first boy, seeing him nod at the second boy, as if they were communicating a secret message to each other.

I only noticed the second boy when the hat placed him in Slytherin, and he sat down next to the first boy.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts…" Dumbledore said as he began his speech that he gave every year, and just like every other year, I tuned him out. Just get to the food already, I swear I can hear my stomach growing.

"Shut up!" I heard Luna whisper to her stomach, and I was mentally doing the same to mine.

"Let us eat!" he said about five minutes later, and the tables were suddenly covered with the most amazing food I have ever seen. I swear the food gets better every year, so much better than greasy muggle food.

I was about to take my first bite of Turkey, when I heard an explosion. It happened right as Dumbledore was cutting into the giant Turkey at the teachers table. The turkey exploded right at the slighted touch, spreading Turkey chunks all over the teachers.

A couple students screamed, and I swear I even heard Professor Snape shriek quietly. Me and Luna instantly burst out laughing, wondering who was the master mind of this brilliant plan, and why the hell we didn't think of it.

"Bell, Luna." Dumbledore said in an angry voice as he cleaned the turkey chunks out of his beard.

"It wasn't us!" We screamed at the same time as we stood up and held our hands in the air like we're caught doing something, throwing whatever was in our hands behind us. Most of the school chucked, mostly because they have either seen or heard of something like this before. Let's just say, we were pretty well known. But the sad and unusual part was this time, it wasn't us.

"Then who did this?" Dumbledore asked, and the whole room went silent.

A couple chuckles escaped from the front of the Slytherin table, and up stood the two new boys. They raised their hands with a silly grin on each of their faces.

"It was us." They both said with calm voices, like it was no big deal.

Dumbledore on the other hand, well his face was turning red. I wasn't even sure if he was breathing, but I swear I saw steam coming out of his ears.

"You four, my office, now." He commanded as he stood up and began to walk towards the grand doors.

"But why us? We didn't do anything this time!" I argued as the two boys followed him. Me and Luna didn't move, but crossed our arms.

"Because you are breaking at least fifteen dress code violations." He replied simply as he walked out of the dining room.

I rolled my eyes as me and Luna walked down the hall together, every other student's and teacher's eyes on us. I gave my hair a flip as I kept a small smile on my face. I swear to french-fries…

"You four will have detention twice a week for three weeks. Report back to your rooms now, you will go without any dinner. Dismissed." Dumbledore said as his walked out of his office, leaving me and Luna with the two troublemaking boys we were stuck in detention with.

"Detention before dinner is over, I have to say, that has to be a new record for us Bell." Luna said with a giggle as she flipped her hair.

"But not as exciting as last year when we made Snape pee we scared him so bad." I replied, and we both burst out laughing. I was still a little sad we had missed dinner; my stomach was killing me now. "Fishcakes, I'm starving!"

"Holy shiz nits, me too!"

"Hi, I'm Destery." The new boy I had my eyes on said as he walked up to us, holding out his hand.

"I'm Davhie." The other said, doing the same.

"I'm Luna." Luna said as she shook Davhie's hand, a blush on her cheeks. I knew I was fighting back a blush of my own.

"I'm Bell." I answered with a smile as I shook Destery's hand.

"You guys are our new best friends." We all looked at each other with smirks and nodded. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

*Normally I don't upload second parts to my fan fics, but this was highly requested. Please enjoy :D*

"Are you fudging kidding me?" Destery yelled suddenly, causing me and Luna to stop our conversation.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we sat up and looked at him. Me and Luna were laying on Destery's bed, watching as he and Dahvie unpacked their room.

"There's no Wifi here!" Destery shouted, and then fell to his knees. "It's the end of the world!" He screamed to no one but the ceiling.

Dahvie ran into the room suddenly, a shocked look on his face. "This can't be true! I'm going to die! This is worse than the time that old lady caught us in the girl's bathroom!" He replied dramatically, pretending to die.

"What?!" Me and Luna asked as we looked at each other with curious looks. These guys were a lot weirder than we thought, but we loved it. No one else at this school was like us, and we had finally found the perfect friends to help us in our mischievous ways.

"Never mind, how come there is no Wifi here?" Destery asked, jumping on the bed next to us.

"The school feels that mortal electronics will interfere with student's learning, so they banned them." Luna answered simply. We had both gotten pretty use to not using electronics over the years; we found that magic was so much better.

Dahvie jumped up, suddenly not dead anymore. "That's crazy! Insane! I'm going to catch this whole place on fire and dance on everyone's graves!" He replied with an evil laugh before falling onto the bed too.

"Wait till they find out about the no muggle food rule." Luna whispered to me with a giggle, but they heard.

"NOOO!"

"I miss human food." Destery whined the next morning as the four of us sat at the Slytherlin table.

Me and Luna rolled our eyes as we poured ourself some cereal.

"Like what?" I asked, out of curiosity. That had been the one thing they had complained about since getting here. Me and Luna complained about the robes we were forced to wear, but they just ran down the halls pretending to be a man named Superman.

"Trix!" Destery announced, flinging his spoon out of his hand by accident. It hid the same kid I had hit with my fork yesterday.

"Oh man, I'd kill for some Trix!" Dahvie agreed. "Or Lucky Charms!"

I stayed quiet, wondering what the hell a Trix or a Lucky Charm was.

"I'd eat a two headed frog if someone gave me a bowl of Trix!" Destery called out, causing everyone around us to scoot as far as they could away from us.

"I still don't understand your obsession with muggle food." Luna said as she rolled her eyes. "You guys are as obsessed as a elephant on a roller coaster."

"Well then, you have clearly never lived." Dahvie reportedly as he started eating a muffin.

"I say one of these days we sneak them out to get an In-And-Out Burger!" Destery suggested to Dahvie, who agreed, but I couldn't understand what he said because his mouth was full.

I looked over at Luna, who looked over at me with he same confused face I had.

"What the candy monkey is a In-And-Out Burger?" We asked at the same time.

The boys looked over at us, wondering if we were serious. When they saw that we were, they freaked.

Or well, pretended to faint. Because that was freaking out in their minds.

Me and Luna just laughed as we looked at where they lay on the floor, then went back to our cereal.


End file.
